Various types of pre-moistened wipes, towelettes and the like have heretofore been provided in a number of different types of packages, including boxes, canisters, and the like. Typically, in such prior dispensers, there is a dispensing opening which can be covered by a reclosable lid or the like and provides access to the wipes. Typically, the wipes are in the form of sheets of material interconnected or inter-engaged within the housing so that, as one wipe sheet is withdrawn, it can be torn from, or automatically becomes disconnected from the leading edge of, the next wipe sheet which remains projecting a slight distance from the dispensing opening to facilitate access by the next user.
However, heretofore, such dispensers have not been specifically designed for use on babies or small children.
Accordingly, there is disclosed in this application a dispenser for pre-moistened wipes which is specifically designed for use on or in connection with babies or small children.
An important aspect is the provision of a dispenser of the type set forth, which is designed to be attractive to and entertaining for such babies or small children.
Still another aspect is the provision of a dispenser of the type set forth which can be easily stackable with other like dispensers, for storage, display and the like.
Certain ones of these and other aspects may be achieved by providing a moisture-impermeable housing containing a supply of pre-moistened wipes and having a dispensing wall, a flexible and resilient dispensing structure carried by the dispensing wall and disposable in a use position projecting outwardly from the dispensing wall in a convex bulbous shape, the dispensing structure having a normally-closed slit therein and being squeezable in its use position to open the slit to define an opening permitting removal of wipes from the housing.